Ahri X Riven - Chapter 1
by FairyTailH
Summary: Ahri and Riven have some fun, battle bunny outfit included. If you like it, let me know so i can write more


**Ahri x Riven**

Riven was lying on her bed, stomach down, her legs together and perfectly straight. She was in her battle bunny outfit and she was reading a book. She heard someone enter her room, but chose to ignore it. It was Ahri, in her tight bikini. Ahri climbed onto Riven's bed and positioned herself over Riven's legs, balancing on her knees. Riven was still choosing to ignore her, she knew what Ahri wanted and would give it to her, but she had to earn it.

Ahri moved her right hand between Riven's thigh gap and using her first and second fingers began rubbing Riven's pussy "mmmm" Riven let out a small moan, being so tightly clad in this outfit enhanced her sexual experience greatly. Ahri's pussy started getting wet, she put her left hand inside her bikini and started slowly rubbing her pussy. She continued rubbing Riven's pussy and riven gave off a moan every now and then. "Your legs and ass look so hot in this tight outfit" said Ahri in a seductive voice before letting out a moan. She began rubbing her hands up and down Riven's legs slowly, every time she got to her ass she gave it a good squeeze, after a while Ahri could see that Riven's pussy had gotten noticeably wet, even through her outfit.

Ahri pushed her hands up Riven's legs one last time, this time her hands going all the way up her body, as she stretched herself out to lie down behind Riven. Ahri planted her face between Riven's legs and started licking her pussy. It was a tight fit, Riven's legs clamped around Ahri's face but Ahri enjoyed it. Ahri continued licking Riven's pussy as her hands rubbed up and down Riven's body, grabbing what they could, Riven was really starting to enjoy herself and began letting out quiet moans, she bit her lip seductively though Ahri couldn't see her face.

Ahri pulled her face out of her pussy and using her hands ripped a small hole in Riven's outfit to reveal her tight pussy, it was soaking wet. Ahri then planted her face into Riven's pussy again and began frantically licking her, Riven's moans got noticeably louder and Ahri new she was getting close to cumming, Riven's mouth was open with pleasure as she pretended to read her book. Ahri licked the outside of Riven's pussy for a while to get her ready for what was about to come. Suddenly she stuck her incredibly longue tongue deep inside Riven's pussy and began tongue fucking Riven. Riven threw her book to the side and planted both her hands on the back of Ahri's head and she began pushing it up and down. "fuck, yes, mmmahhhh, fuck me with your tongue, YES" Riven began squirming in pleasure, Ahri was a true master with her tongue. Her screams got louder and higher pitched, she was on the edge. "ahhh, fuck, Cu….."The Ahri withdrew her tongue. "mmmahhh, FUCK, why'd you st.." Ahri began tongue fucking her again, Riven cut off her sentence with a high pitched squeal. Ahri did this a few more times, getting the same squeals out of Riven each time. Ahri loved edging women with her tongue.

"why'd you stop, Make me cu…" before Riven could finish her sentence Ahri ripped off her bikini top and pounced on top of her engaging her in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, Ahri's boobs pressing against Riven's back. Riven's pussy was literally dripping, she wanted to cum so bad but didn't have time to feel disappointed during this heated kiss. Their mouths locked together, tongues wrestling each other as they both let out muffled moans, Ahri was moving back and forth slightly, rubbing her body against Riven's, her nipples rubbing against Riven's outfit caused Ahri slight pleasure.

After a few minutes of kissing and rubbing, Riven threw Ahri off and flipped over to sit up. She advanced towards the now sitting up Ahri and engaged her in a kiss again. She ripped off the rest of Ahri's bikini and broke their kiss to push Ahri backwards. Ahri was on her kness leaning backwards, holding herself up with her hands, Ahri's pussy was now dripping wet as well. Riven had plans for her, she couldn't wait.


End file.
